


Why Me?

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Series: AgentCorp Love Story [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Genius, Dumb Genius, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Riddles, Supportive Kara Danvers, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, director danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Alex saved Lena one more time but this time, she will have to face the consequences. Will she succeed? What will mean for Alex and Lena new friendship? Will they survive this misunderstanding? Does Alex will understand the riddle before it is too late? And you? Will you get the message before Alex?[Can be seen as the first prequel of "May I?" fanfiction.]





	1. Let's Pretend!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexDanversFBI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/gifts).



> Inspired by Odette (Sam Arias) Instagram post of her and Katie Mcgrath black and white pictures.
> 
>  
> 
> The rest of the story is all mine and I hope to be able to take you on a nice trip into my universe.
> 
>  
> 
> See you at the end.  
> T x.

            Lena was working on her last board meeting report when Pi’drim entered the office panicking. Pi’drim was his new assistant at L-corp while Eve was taking care of the research department of her corporation. He was a young 19 years-old Starhavenite who dreamed to become a scientist and wasn’t easily scared.

“Miss Luthor. The FBI and the NCPD are downstairs. Mister Jones sent discreetly a message saying they are coming about Mister your brother.”

“Everything is going to be fine, Pi’drim. Return to your desk and let them come in when they arrived.”

“Yes, madam. I’ll do this. Do you need anything?”

“I have everything, Pi’drim. I’m proud of your work, here.” Said Lena returning behind her desk.

 

            Pi’drim smiled sadly and disappeared in the corridor. A few minutes later, the FBI and the NCPD were in Lena’s office, acting like she was responsible for all the pain caused by the Luthor name. At first, she didn’t even move from her desk. After all, she had nothing to hid and knew pretty well how the law enforcement was working with the Luthor. She had seen them acting with her brother and mother.

 

“Miss Luthor, can you stop working and listen to us?”

“You aren’t asking me questions. You are just shouting obvious facts. You entered my office as conquerors and with no request at all. Until you tell me why you are here and why you need me, I’ll continue my work because my people do need me.”

“We are here for your brother, Lex.”

“He had been dead for weeks and you come to see me, now?”

“Last time we thought he was dead, he wasn’t, we wanted to be sure this time.” Intervened the young NCPD officer shyly.

“So, he is dead. Why are you here, then?”

“Where were you, last Saturday between 8 pm and 11.30pm?”

“I beg your pardon?” Asked Lena getting up from her chair. “He is the one who had as a funny game “Let’s try to kill my baby sister!” not the other way around.”

“It’s a perfect mobile of revenge.” Argued the other FBI agent.

“Does it really matter? I’m a Luthor, you’ve already condemned me. Alibi or not.” Said Lena with defeat in her voice.

            Lena gave up her report and went to pour herself a drink. She knew she needed help but Kara was on Argo City until 2 pm with her other family to celebrate a Kryptonian holiday, Eve was in Washington D.C to defend one of their projects in front of the Congress and James was out of her life for good, this time. He had been clear about it. She sat down on her couch waiting for the four men to make their decision. The young NCPD officer was silent in the corner of the room waiting for his senior officer to give him orders, The two FBI agents were on their phone, probably talking with their hierarchy. Lena was sure, she was living her last hours of freedom.

 

“Alibi or not, Miss Luthor we need to know or we will have to significate your arrestation. So on Saturday, from 8 pm to 11.30pm.”

“She was with me.”

 

            The four agents turned around to face the person who just entered the room. They ignored the men and went direct to sit next to Lena. The younger Luthor who should have tensed facing this intrusion relaxed immediately in her visitor’s arms.

 

“Pi’drim called me at work. I came immediately. I’m here for you, babe.”

“And you are?”

“Oh, yes. Sorry!” Said the visitor kissing Lena’s on the temp before getting up. “Special Agent Alex Danvers. CIA.”

“CIA?”

“Yes, same government, different letters, Agent Hopkins. What did you do with Flockhart, by the way? He got bored with you and asked for his transfer?”

“He is in Quantico as an instructor.” Answered Agent Hopkins without thinking.

 

            Alex returned to Lena’s side and put a protective arm around the younger woman’s shoulders. The four agents felt suddenly in the wrong place.

 

“So, what do you need to know, gentlemen?” Asked Alex determined to defend Lena’s freedom and integrity.

“You confirmed Miss Luthor was with you, on Saturday night?”

“It was my night off at work, my hierarchy would confirm it. I went to L-Corp around 7.30pm, you can verify the security videotapes. We went to her apartment, mine was facing some problems because of a water flood, I’m living in my sister’s apartment for the moment. Do you need details of what we did, once the door was closed?” Added Alex after kissing Lena’s cheek with care and softness.

“We have all the reason to believe that Miss Luthor is involved in her brother’s murder.”

“Miss Luthor is here, so you can talk to her, directly, Miller. Your mother forgot to teach you respect or you lost it at the academy? If Miss Luthor had the gift of ubiquity, it would be known, already. She was with me… All night.” Added Alex, looking at Lena with kindness and a shy smile to reassure her.

“She is right.” Answered Lena, stealing a discreet kiss. “I was with her.”

“Why did you not start with that?”

“Agent… Miller.” Said Lena looking for confirmation in her saviour’s eyes. “I’m the CEO of the most powerful corporation of this country. Country for whom the person I love works. I’m not very loved because of my name and ended up on the front page of magazines quite often. Agent Danvers is a private person who needs secrecy to work efficiently and safely. Do you really think I would take that risk by revealing it at the first person who asks about my private life?”

“We understand but you know that we will have to check your alibi, Miss Luthor.” Intervened again the NCPD detective who didn’t seem really thrilled to see Alex Danvers barged into his interrogatory.

“I’ll let mister Jones and mister Gr’a’ham know that you have their entire cooperation. I think you also understand that I count on your discretion. FBI or not, my lawyer would track you down if needed.”

“It’s very clear, madam.”

 

            The four men continued to interrogate Lena but they rapidly understood that the young CEO didn’t need a lawyer when she had Alex Danvers on her side. They ended up leaving without any information and with no one on their list of suspects.

            When the silence came back in the office, Lena got up from the couch as if she had been hit by the thunder, she closed the door and locked it. She seemed very angry and Alex knew she was the cause and probably soon the receiver of the storm.

 

“Care to explain, _babe_?”

“What, your assistant called completely panicked. He is not the kind of person who panicked easily. I came to save you, I had to improvise.”

“Save me? You can be sure that tomorrow all the tabloids will title. “Lena Luthor: Lesbian?” or “Luthor: Worth a woman’s love?” What did you think? Oh. No? Wait, you didn’t think! You just acted like always!”

“Hey! You’ll calm down and breathe. I didn’t lie, ok! We were together that night but would you have preferred the “I save her ass from a terrible mistake and hungover because her freaking ex-boyfriend is a twat and made her life hell?” I save your ass, again. You could at least, thank me.”

 

            Lena let herself fall on the couch, hiding her face in her hands. She was exhausted and deep down, she knew that Alex was right. James had tortured her for weeks with his interventions and innuendos at work and by texts until Alex finally saved her from it, on that very same night that her brother got finally killed and this time, it wasn’t by her hand.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so tired and you’re the one who saved me from my breakdown. Thank you for your support. I shouldn’t have lashed at you.”

“It’s what friends are for. Plus, you’re the one who kissed me.”

“I did it for the realism of the act. The older NCPD detective wasn’t buying it.”

“Maybe because he is Maggie Sawyer’s former partner.”

“You’re kidding me?”

“I’m not.”

“And now, the NCPD will officially hate me! Awesome.” Said Lena dramatically.

“Welcome to my world. Let’s get out of here and have a drink.” Added Alex offering a supporting hand to Lena.

“Sure. Paparazzi. Will love it.”

 

            Lena and Alex left within five minutes. The young CEO gave Pi’drim, his day and invited him if he wanted to, to follow her scientist team as a thank you for his efficient work. Lena asked her driver to follow Alex’s motorbike. She refused to go on this “death trap”. On the way to the café, she called Eve to make sure that she took care of Pi’drim visit, personally.

The two women ended up on the terrace of a little café with summer cocktails. After a few minutes, Lena started to relax and even dropped the CEO armour. She got rid of her suit jacket and rolled her shirt sleeves. It was too sunny that day, according to the young woman. Alex wouldn’t complain at all, she always had a secret admiration for Lena who always managed to be sexy and classy no matter what was the situation.

            They talked about anything and everything, mostly about science and Kara. Lena was now over the fact that her best-friend had lied to her about her true identity. The young CEO felt relieved to be able to talk with someone about that secret. She had asked Alex a thousand of questions about Kara’s powers, not because she wanted to destroy her like Lex had dreamt to destroy Superman but because she wanted to create a better suit to protect her against anything that could destroy her.

 

“If you could avoid the power ranger style, next time.” Said Alex laughing.

“I didn’t have much time for the first version, ok.” Lena smiled. “But the second one is already a bit better.”

“Wait? There is a second version?”

“Yes, but with our discussion, I’m already thinking about a third one. She needs to be able to breathe underwater or in space.” Added Lena with a proud smile.

“Miss Luthor, you amaze me!”

 

            When Alex took Lena’s hand in hers as a sign of pride and friendship, the young woman felt suddenly tense again. She lost her smile in a second and Alex took her hand back whispering a hurtful sorry. Lena stopped her, taking her hand back.

 

“I’m the one who is sorry. I just saw a paparazzi on the other side of the street and it made me nervous. I don’t want you to be followed everywhere like I am, just because some officers can’t keep their mouths shut.”

“Lena. Look at me.” Lena looked into Alex’s beautiful chestnut eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“More than anyone… Except for Kara, maybe.”

“Good. I’m going to get up. Where are they?”

“Behind you. Right in front of me, on the other side of the street.” Answered Lena refusing to let Alex’s hand go.

            Alex got up from her chair and went to stand next to Lena. Without warning, she kissed her, softly, tenderly. The young CEO felt her body exploded under so much sweetness. She answered back before letting the older Danvers go.

 

“Let’s get out of here. I’ll bring you, home.”

“Will you stay?”

“If you come with me on my bike.”

“I…”

“We could lose all the paparazzi with my dear death trap! In case, they want more pictures.”

“Ok.”

 

            Lena let her driver go and accepted to go on Alex’s motorbike. The older Danvers made sure to drive safely, she wasn’t there to scare the already scared Lena Luthor. She only went faster when the paparazzi were trying to follow them. When they arrived near Lena’s building, the young CEO showed her the secret alley and they both entered in Lena’s secret private parking.

 

“Wow. And you criticised my death trap?” Said Alex seeing Lena’s secret vehicle collection.

“Yes but these are my death traps.”

“Will you let me drive the Porsche, one day?”

“Maybe. If you are nice enough, Director Danvers.” Teased Lena before entering her private lift.

 

            Alex followed with a massive grin on her face just like a kid on Christmas day. When they entered Lena’s flat, the young CEO dropped her heels and jacket in the hall and let Alex entered the living room. The older Danvers let herself down on the couch.

 

“Come on, Luthor, relax a bit.”

 

            Lena took a moment but ended up accepting Alex’s request. She poured them a glass of wine and abandoned the older Danvers for a few minutes to change. When she came back, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a cashmere sweater. Alex was already searching for a movie on her Netflix account.

 

“How did you found my password?”

“Lena. Really? You’re maybe a genius but outside of L-Corp or your lab, you use the same for everything.”

“I don’t.”

“07.2016-NOVAD. I still don’t get the meaning of it but I’ll find one day.”

“You know, you could’ve just asked the meaning of it.” Said Lena smiling, sitting on the couch near Alex.

“What does that mean?”

“Secret. So what are we watching?”

“LENA!”

“I said you could ask, not that I would answer.” Laughed Lena.

 

            They ended up watching an old action movie that Alex loved and that Lena had never seen. Lena would never admit it but, deep down, she had fun watching it and would probably watch the others with or without Alex next to her on the couch.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen that movie!”

“I wasn’t born when it came out. Sorry.”

“You. Wait. What? It was when I was… 3 or 4 years old. So around January 1993.”

“December 1993. Told you. Wasn’t born.” Smiled Lena, happy to prove her point.

“Wow. You’re a baby and already so powerful.”

“Luthor heritage,” Lena added before sipping her wine with pride.

 

            The two women enjoyed their afternoon, laughing and gossiping about their superfriends family but rapidly Alex had to leave, Lena had to prepare her luggage and meetings for the day after, she was leaving for Metropolis for two days to make a point with Sam and all the L-Corp Metropolis office board for the next business year.

            The older Danvers had left for only a few minutes when her phone pinged in her inside pocket. Afraid that Lena had forgotten something, she stopped on the side of the road to read her text. She can’t help to smile when she saw the name of her friend on her lock screen.

 

**Lena L.: As you’re supposed to be my girlfriend. Would you like to drive me to the airport, tomorrow? I could give a day off to my driver. Good night. L.L**

**Alex: What time do I need to pick up, my beautiful pretend-girlfriend?**

**Lena L.: 7.30am. I have luggage so forget the death trap of yours.**

**Alex: The Porsche?**

**Lena L.: You can dream, Director Danvers.**

**Alex: Fine. I’ll bring my own car, then. I’ll be there at 7.30am with coffee.**

**Lena: Perfect, thank you. Good night, Alex.**

**Alex: Sweet dreams, Lee.**

 

            Alex regretted immediately the nickname while on the other side of the town, Lena was smiling like a teenager after their crush called them “cute”. The older Danvers found her smile again when Lena answered her with smiling emojis. The end of her ride was peaceful and that night, she did had a good night for the first time in a long time.

            7.29am, Alex was waiting for Lena downstairs as she requested. When the young CEO arrived, Alex jumped out of her car and helped her with all of her luggage. She put the suitcase in the trunk. She ran to open the door to Lena and kissed her on the cheek. Lena smiled before accepting the coffee offered by Alex. The ride was silent, Lena was already lost in work files and the older Danvers refused to bother her.

            Thirty minutes later, the car stopped in the middle of the private L-Corp airport’s tarmac. The plane was already there waiting for Lena. Alex couldn’t stop herself and hugged Lena, wishing her good luck even if she didn’t really need it.

 

“I’ll try to come to pick you up if I’m not stuck at work.”

“I would love to.”

 

            Lena smiled one last time before leaving the car. These two days would be lonely for Alex. She never realised how much and how fast she got used to Lena’s presence and friendship. She was sure of one thing, she now understood why her sister was talking so highly about Lena since they met a few years ago.

 

_What will happen now? Will they continue to pretend? And for how long?_


	2. More than just a riddle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena left for Metropolis for two days but she refused to let her friendship with Alex behind. So she left the older Danvers a little Riddle. Will she get the message? Will she understand the real story behind it? Or the Ugly Green Monster named Jealousy will get her before? And you? Will you find the solution to this riddle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with Lena and Alex. A new chapter in their adventure.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> See you at the end.
> 
> T x.

            When she arrived at the DEO that day, a package was waiting for her, on her office desk. When she asked the agent responsible for her mail, he said that it arrived by dispatch rider five minutes ago from L-Corp. She thanked him and closed her office door willing to be left alone to open it. It was probably a gift from Lena and she had a reputation of cold and badass director to keep.

            When she opened the parcel, she couldn’t help smiling. Of course, Lena was playing a game with her. There were a folded paper and a burner – iPhone – phone. Lena Luthor was sending her a riddle afraid that she would get bored during her absence.

 

_What could that mean?_

_07.2016-NOVAD_

_When your life takes a turn, you remember every detail. Even the colour of their shirt. Red was hers._

_See you in two days, Director Danvers._

_L.L_

            Alex was the Director, she couldn’t lock herself in her office, the entire day to only solve a riddle. She put it inside her uniform pocket and returned to the commandment room. Everyone was focused on their position, ready to face any kinds of attacks but the day was slow. Supergirl had already patrolled twice around the city and was going to her day job at CatCo.

 

“Director Danvers?”

“Yes, Shawn.”

“The new recruits are here. They are waiting for you in the training room.”

“Excellent! Call Vasquez, she will second me on this one.”

“Yes, sir… I mean, ma’am.”

 

            Alex smiled and left for the training room, scaring a few recruits wasn’t too bad to pass her time. Vasquez and Alex always enjoyed pairing for these recruits training. Seeing scared eyes and trembling bodies becoming a strong and solid human being with determination in their eyes was one of the good rewards that were coming with the job.

            Director Danvers is usually unreachable, always on her guards, ready to punch first. Today, she put her claws on a young recruit who was reminding her of Winn. He wasn’t tall or athletic but he had something in his eyes that made her want to train him and made him valuable, loyal and safe. She wanted to discover his talents and skills and by surprise… He had a really nice hook. As I said before, Director Danvers is usually always on her guards but not today, at some point during the training, the phone she had forgotten to put in her locker vibrate against her heart. She jumped back surprised and lost her focus. The young recruit afraid to get punched again threw his best left hook and caught his instructor right on the jaw. Alex fell face first on the mat, stopping immediately every combat around with her fall. Vasquez was the first at her side.

 

“I’m good. I’m good.” Mumbled Alex a bit groggy.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am. I thought you would… Oh my God.”

“Breath, Altman, you did great. Not everyone succeeds to reach Director Danvers on their first training. You should be proud.” Said Vasquez helping Alex to sit down.

“Be proud of you, kid.” Added Alex getting up. “You have a powerful hook. Keep training and you could be one of the best.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’ll be ok, director?” Asked Vasquez discreetly.

“I’m fine. Continue with them, Vas. I’ll send you Shawn and Pierce to replace me.”

 

            Alex left the room and went to the medical bay. She didn’t want to have her face swollen because of a punch. The doctor Hamilton accepted to give her an ice pack if she promised to take it slow. After all, she seemed to have time to resolve a riddle. She went to her office, reminding her agents to call her as soon as there was a disturbance in National City’s streets. She took out the phone and smiled.

 

**L.L: Have you already give up, Director Danvers?**

**Alex: Didn’t have time, yet but I’m on desk duty for the day so I might have time, now.**

**L.L: Are you injured? What happened?**

**Alex: Everything is fine. Just a recruit who got me by surprise at training. How is Metropolis treating you?**

**L.L: Better than I thought. Sam & Ruby are saying “hi”. I have to return to a meeting soon. Any guesses for the riddle before I’m leaving?**

**Alex: Someone you like was wearing a red shirt. But everyone is wearing a red shirt at some point in their life. I have nothing for the moment.**

**L.L: Don’t separate what it should be together. Have a nice day, director.**

 

            Alex passed almost her entire day between try to solve a riddle and do some paperwork. She was about to call the day when agent Shawn entered her office in fury. There was an alien attack downtown, Supergirl was already on site with Brainy and Dreamer, DEO back-up was requested for the arrestation.

            In record time, Alex geared up and drove to the crime scene. When she arrived, she just had time to jump from the car before it blew up attacked by a fireball. She crawled to a secure spot before turning her communication intercom.

 

“What the fuck is that!”

“Nice to hear from you, director.” Said Supergirl. “I can freeze him but your paralysing handcuffs will be required.”

“Ok.”

 

            Alex waited for Supergirl to freeze the alien before attacking with her team and neutralised the attacker. Once the situation was back to normal, the two sisters couldn’t help laughing when they realised that the terrifying alien was, in fact, another alien pet who was only looking for a mate for his love season.

 

“Do you want that I fly you home?”

“No. I’ll take the bus. I need to relax and think.”

“Everything, ok?” Asked Kara worried.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I have a hypothesis to work on and a ride on the bus will help me to think.”

“Ok but you send me a message when you arrive home.”

“Ditto.”

 

            Alex walked a few streets and jumped on the first but for the bay. Usually, she liked to stay up, ready to jump into actions in case of an attack or a problem but today, she decided to take a break and went to sit down against a window. She took out of her pocket, Lena’s riddle and started to write down ideas about the solution in her private notebook. She was so focused on her hypothesis that she didn’t see the kid sitting next to her. He was looking over her arm to see what she was doing.

 

“You learn to write the date, too?” He asked innocently.

“Sorry?”

“At school, we learned how to write the date, this week. Did you know that there are at least four forms to write it? And our teacher said that we will maybe learn more later.”

“T.J! I told you to not bother, the lady.” Said a woman with a baby in her arms. “I’m sorry, Tyler tends to be a bit talkative.”

“No worries, my little sister is the same. And this little genius may have helped me with a problem I had.” Alex got up. “Sit down, so you can rest a bit. A baby isn’t easy every day.”

“Oh, I’m fine.”

“I’m leaving at the next stop!”

 

            The little boy continued to tell his day to his mum while Alex was waiting for her stop. It took her a little over ten minutes to finally reach home. She didn’t have time to take off her shoes and jacket that her phone was already buzzing.

 

“Yes, Kara.”

“Where are you?”

“Home. I’ve just arrived.”

“Ok. I’m going out with Eve, she just went back from Washington D.C and she feels a bit off since all the Lex’s situation.”

“Fine but be careful, please. Don’t forget that you have a meeting with Cat Grant, tomorrow.”

“Alexandra Eliza Danvers! How dare you think I could forget that!” Said Kara offended.

“Don’t call and fly!”

 

            After ending the call with her sister, Alex took a shower and relax on her couch with Lena’s riddle. She sent her a message to the burner phone. She waited a few minutes without any answer. She ordered food and put some Grey’s Anatomy rerun.

 

**L.L: Sorry. I was stuck in a meeting. What do you mean by “Is it a date?” Did I miss a message or you sent it to the wrong person.**

**Alex: LENA! There is only one contact on that phone! I meant, your password is it the date of an event or a meeting?**

**L.L: Maybe, who knows. You should open the door, you may have a clue.**

 

            Alex went to open the door and found on her doormat, another parcel which was waiting for her. She closed the door and opened the envelope. It was a simple photo of the front page of the National City Gazette. It was an article on the tentative of robbery at L-Corp charity gala. It was a picture of Lena facing the three men handcuffed. Alex could recognise Supergirl in the back of the picture with which was looking like a blurred silhouette who was probably Winn or Mon-El.

 

**Alex: Got the parcel. No letter or riddle, this time?**

**L.L: Everything lives in details, Director Danvers.**

 

            Alex switched to her personal phone instead of the burner and talked a bit more with the younger Luthor. Lena probably ended up falling asleep because she suddenly stopped answered to Alex messages. The older Danvers smiled at the idea of an asleep Lena on a hotel bed. She could see herself getting Lena’s glasses off and covering her softly for her to be comfortable. But it would stay secret in the corner of her mind, in a little box saying as a reassurance “I’ll do the same for my dear little sister, Kara.” She ended up falling asleep, led softly toward a dreamy night.

            The day after, she got awaken by her phone vibrating on her stomach. Without looking, she answered the phone half-asleep.

 

“Danvers?... Allo?”

 

            She looked at it to realise that it wasn’t a phone call but a thread of message sent by Lena Luthor at… 5.35am! “Does she sleep at some point in her life?” The answer to this question stayed a mystery.

 

**Lena L.: I’m so sorry. I fell asleep on a boring report file. Hope you had a good night.**

**Lena L.: Oh my god, I probably woke you up. I know that you like to sleep longer in the morning. Kara told me that a thousand time.**

**Lena L: I’m so sorry.**

**Lena L: Have a nice day.**

 

                   Alex smiled and typed a quick answered, half-truth, half-lie to reassure the young CEO. She was admiring her even more, how she could be so awake, so early on her day. Once she was sure that Lena was not nervous and reassured for the day, she decided to have a coffee before going for a little run. It could be only beneficial for her and her mental health which wasn’t at its best at this moment of the year. When she passed in front of the newspapers stales on the shore, she smiled. She had to stop and took pictures of some gossip magazine’s front pages. In a second, it was sent to Metropolis.

 

**Lena L.: You’d been beaten to it. James sent it to me half an hour ago.**

**Alex: Damn! I’m sorry.**

**Lena L.: It was quite entertaining.**

**Lena L.: _Transferred_. I see you’ve moved on quick. Who is she? (image attachment).**

**Alex: Just jealous, he didn’t get the exclusivity. Try to have a nice day.**

**Lena L.: I will. Working waiting for Sam and Ruby. Rubs wants to bring me to her favourite breakfast place in town.**

**Alex: It’s the middle of the week, isn’t she supposed to be in class?**

**Lena L.: She started later, today. Some teacher is absent if my mind was listening correctly.**

**Lena L.: You should go back to your run, your muscles could suffer from injuries if they are getting cold.**

**Alex: How do you know, I’m running?**

**Lena L.: Luthor is in the details, Director, in the details. Have a nice day at work. And try to not injured yourself this time.**

**Alex: First it wasn’t my fault. Second, I’ll do my best. Have a nice day too.**

 

                   Alex waited for Lena answer but none came. She looked back at her picture and realised that when she took the picture, her image reflected in a mirror which was there to try NCPD or NCity snapback and cap. Lena was the queen of details. The details. She ran back to her place, persuaded that she had missed something on the picture that Lena sent her, the previous night.

                   She was on her third cup of coffee ready to be late for work because of the riddle when she saw it. She took her photo to zoom on the image with a magnifying glass to see the details. Her hand with her watch was on the picture. She didn’t even remember that a photographer was here at this moment, she was completely focused on people safety but there was no doubt. It was her hand and the worn out watch that her space-dad, J’onn, offered her for her DEO recruitment. She read again what was written when she realised that the date seemed off. She needed confirmation.

 

**Alex: Sorry to bother in here but what was the date of this gala you organised as a trap for these guys from Cadmus.**

**L.L: Why that?**

**Alex: Because the date on that newspaper is wrong. The 7.11.2016. It’s one of my second in command’s birthday on the 7 th, I would have remembered it.**

**L.L: Ask your sister, she was there and wrote an article about it.**

**Alex: Lena!**

**L.L: Sorry, Director Danvers, I’ve to go to a meeting and you should rush, you’ll be late.**

**Alex: I’m the boss! I can do whatever I want. Have a good day, Miss Luthor. *winky face***

**L.L: *rolling eyes* *smiley face* you too, Director.**

 

                   Alex put her two phones in her pocket and rushed to work. She had no intention to ask Kara, she selfishly wanted to keep this treasure hunt between Lena and her, even if she only had eight hours left before the younger Luthor return. When she arrived at work, Vasquez welcomed her with a coffee who got just brought by a delivery man from L-Corp.

 

“A new partnership, boss?”

“Don’t ask too much, Vas. I’ve helped… Miss Tessmacher with a project.”

“Oh, I see.” Said Vasquez, not buying it. “I feel it will be a paperwork day. You’ll probably need this cup, after all.”

 

                   Alex smiled and after her morning round in the corridors, she joined her office and started to do some paperwork. When Kara arrived as Supergirl in her office, Alex jumped from her desk ready to run into action.

 

“Breath, I’m just here to see if my sister wants to have lunch with her favourite sister?”

“Lunch?”

“It’s almost 2 pm and Vasquez said you’ve been in your office since you arrived, this morning.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t see the time pass. I was reading… Miss Luthor report on her new suit for you. It’s amazing. You’ll love it.”

“You can tell me all the details around a nice box of potstickers, I’m starving.”

“If you tell me everything about your meeting with Cat Grant.”

 

                   Alex just had time to gather her jacket and keys that Supergirl had let her place to Kara. She smiled at her little sister and followed her for a well-deserved food break. While the two sisters were talking about these new suits and Kara’s private life. At the other side of the USA, Lena and Sam were getting out of one of the most boring meetings they ever had.

 

“Lena, let’s have a proper meal. As a “so sorry” gift to have brought you into this. The project was really great on the paper but…”

“The poor guy was terrified by his shadow. He reminds me a bit of Winn when I first met him. I’m sure, he will do better next time. I believe in him.”

“What? You will accept his project?”

“I’m not only going to accept it, but I’ll also bring him directly to National City and having him work for me. He needs to find confidence on the way but I’m sure he will be a great asset for L-Corp. But  I accept the proper meal. I’m starving.”

 

                   Sam was about to hail a taxi but Lena preferred to walk a bit. She was missing being free walking in the city, enjoying the nice weather. They were crossing the park when she realised that she didn’t have a message from her dear Director Danvers since their talk in the morning.

 

“I’m an idiot.” Mumbled Lena turning the sound on her burner phone.

“You have two phones, now?”

“It’s for a project with the DEO and I didn’t realise that I turned it off for the meeting.”

“I’ll go get us a table and wait for you.” Answered Sam before entering the restaurant in the middle of the park.

 

                   Lena called the only number saved in the phone and waited for them to answer. She couldn’t help smiling when she heard an authoritarian “Director Danvers.”

 

“Hi, It’s Lena.”

“It’s work related don’t you dare used your superhearing.” Lena heard. “Hey, you. I was starting to think that you bailed on me.”

“No, I’m so sorry. I was in an important meeting and I forgot to turn the ringtone back on. How is your mission doing?”

“I’m feeling that I’m close to the answer. I still have a few hours before your return.”

“I can’t wait to hear your theory, director.”

“I can’t wait to see you… Disappointed when you’ll realise I find one more secret about you.” Added Alex surprised by her own words.

“I can’t wait either, director. Now, if you excuse me, Sam is waiting for me.”

“Oh, of course. Kara is waiting for me too. We are at Noonan’s and you know…”

“Oh, god. Don’t make her wait. See you, tonight.”

“See you, tonight… Lena.”

 

                   Lena returned to the restaurant and joined Sam at their table. The other woman couldn’t put her finger on the secret but she wasn’t blind something had changed in Lena’s behaviour. She seemed more relax and… oh, happy. It was the first time in a long time that Sam had seen her best friend smile, truly honest smile.

 

“Who is she?”

“What?”

“Come on James is out of your life, Kara or Supergirl never made you smile like this, you clearly don’t have a bachelor around woo you, so… Who is she?”

“I’m working on a project with the DEO and they might have accepted my conditions for the researches. There is no one, I’m just happy that I’ll be able to work in a lab again. Business never had really been my thing.”

“Lying to your best friend, either.”

“I’m not.” Said Lena starting to blush.

“Lena?”

“Ok, Fine. It’s the director of the DEO. We had moments and I think I like our relationship.”

“J’onn J’onnzz?”

“Ewe! No! He is like a father to Kara! He could be mine.”

“Lane? Don’t tell me, you fell for Lane’s little sister. I know she is cute but she isn’t for you. They hate the Luthor as much as your brother hates Superman. She isn’t good for you.”

“Thanks for the reminder, Sam but no. I’m not talking about Lane or J’onnzz or Hayley. I’m talking about Alex. And before you ask, yes, Kara’s big sister.”

“What? When I left, she wasn’t trusting you and you were mad at her because…”

“Things have changed. She saved my life and reputation quite often lately and I don’t know what we have, I can’t define it but I like it. It makes me feel safe.”

“Safe as in James big muscles safe or…”

“No, as in, I didn’t know I needed something and she brings it to me and makes my day. She seemed to know what I need and want even before I know it. Plus she is kind and sweet…”

“You’re sure you are not talking about Kara, here?”

“No. Alex is… In private, she can be really romantic and adorable but don’t tell her, I told you that. She would kill me for sure.” Laughed Lena, sipping on her coffee.

“So, it was Alex calling. Why? She misses you already?”

“No. I am. Since you left and since Supergirl revelation, I’m kind of feeling alone and before coming here, it was fine. I was used to it but I had an amazing week with Alex before this business trip because of some case that made me really upset. She took care of me and I miss it already. It’s not against you, Sam. I’m happy to see you and Ruby but…”

“You like her, a lot.” Concluded Sam with a proud smile.

“I think I do.”

 

                   The two friends passed the day between the park and Sam’s office to work on the last important projects and meeting. They took one last walk around the city before driving to the airport. Out of nowhere, Sam asked for a picture. Lena wasn’t a big fan of social media, people tended to be judging and mean, enable to see her behind her last name but for Sam, she could do an exception. They took a couple of pictures laughing and kissing each other on the cheek.

 

“People will love it. They only see you as a cold businesswoman. They would be happy to see you in another situation.”

“Having fun while my brother got killed for good this time but at least, you have a good picture of us and you’ll be able to get rid of the ugly one in your living room.”

“Hey! Never! I love this picture. It was taken the day we’ve met.”

 

                   They laughed so hard that Lena’s eyes were crying. It was good to remember these all good time before everything went wrong with her brother and her family in general. Sam posted the pictures on Instagram and in a second, hundreds of people were liking and commenting.

 

“Supergirl! Instead of laughing, we have recruits to train.”

“Sorry, it’s Sam. She posted a thing on Instagram. Lena seemed so happy and carefree. It’s good to see it.”

 

            Alex couldn’t ignore something linked to Lena Luthor. She didn’t know why but she felt the green monster awakening in her heart and invaded her veins. She looked at the pictures over Supergirl’s shoulder. Her sister was right, Lena seemed to be herself for the first time in a long time on a picture. She wasn’t Lena Luthor or CEO of L-Corp, she was just Lena, the 25-year-old young woman who loved to play chess and walk in the park. But what Alex read under, as a caption, made the green monster exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> If yes, don't hesitate to leave a Kudos.  
> If you need more or want to give your impression, don't hesitate I love to read you in comments.
> 
> See you soon for the last chapter of "Why me?".  
> Until then,  
> With all my love,  
> T x.


	3. Let's tame the Ugly Green Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is hard on Alex. Will she survive it? Or will she sabord herself again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter for "Why me?" Did you find the riddle? Did you fall like Alex for the ugly green monster?
> 
> Meet me at the end for more information about the future.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Until next time,  
> T x.

_Red always had been our colour._

“Shawn, Vasquez go with Supergirl for the recruit training, I need to work on an emergency.”

“Yes, madam.”

 

           She smiled at her sister and disappeared in the corridors. She wasn’t ready to face anyone when her heart was pounding as if it was about to break down again into a thousand million pieces. She entered her room. As every high-rank officer of the DEO, she had a private quarter on the base, in case of an emergency or lockdown situation. She got rid of her tactical belt and her alien technology gloves. She needed to let go of all this pain inside her veins. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew what was happening this time. She was jealous. Jealous of Sam who got the chance to have what she was secretly dreaming of. She took her burner phone and sent a message to Lena, saying that she probably found the answer of her riddle before turning the phone off and abandoning it in her private locker. After that, she took her other phone and logged herself on Instagram. She was really private and most of her pictures was about martial art, food and puppy. The last topic was to make her sister happy. She looked at Sam's last post with a sad smile.

 

**Alx_Gay_Danvers: _It’s good to see both of your smiles. You deserve to be loved._**

 

          She didn’t wait for an answer, knowing that it would break her heart and went direct for her private training room. It was a small room right next to her private quarter. She requested it when J’onn gave her the position at the head of the DEO. J’onn needed to meditate to relax, she needed to punch something.

            She lashed out on her punching ball forgetting about the pain inside, focusing on the physical pain she was inflicted to herself. She had been dumb enough to believe that Lena “freaking” Luthor could see her other than her best friend’s sister.

            Her hands and feet were flying against the punching ball with all her strength, her muscles were burning, her head and lungs were screaming for oxygen but she needed to push herself farther. She needed to crossed her own limits, to prove herself that she was worth something.

            She was so stuck in her head that she didn’t realise that Kara was now in the room. The younger Danvers was trying to attract her sister's attention without success. She was about to face her when a breaking sound snapped in her ear. She was focusing on her sister’s heartbeat and realised that it was probably a sound coming from Alex’s body. The older Danvers painfully moaned before trying to go back to her punching session. This time, Kara intervened and stopped her.

 

“I’m fine.”

“You are not, Alex! You’ve broken your hand!” Said Kara using her X-ray vision on her sister’s hand. “What is wrong with you!”

“Nothing.”

“Alex?”

“Can people leave me alone! I need to be alone, ok!”

“I’m not people, I’m your sister and last time, you were like this I had to send J’onn getting you from a dark bar downtown. Alex! Talk to me. What is happening?”

 

            Alex couldn’t hold back anymore and broke down in Kara’s arms. She was exhausted, panting and sweating. Her heart was aching as much as her entire body. Physical and mental pain was mixing. She was only pain and needed to let it go for once.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Chhht. I’m here. You can talk to me, Alex.”

 

            The two sisters sat on the floor mat. Alex dried her tears with her healthy hand determined to explain everything to her sister. Kara was listening carefully, she wasn’t used to be the one to listen but for once, she wanted to do it right and be there fully for her sister.

 

“With everything that happens, lately, I got lost. With Maggie leaving because of me, and then Winn and the Arias girls. And then James who’ve lost his mind because of his story with Lena. And you and Lena being best friends and then enemy and then best friend again. And J’onn leaving me as the director and Eve returning as the saviour. Poor girl, she got so manipulated that she was even afraid to return to us. And us, we drifted apart and I almost lost you and now, this. I thought. For a second, I thought I could be happy but I’m just full of envy and jealousy even if I know that I would never be enough or worth her attention.”

“It’s true. It had been a lot lately but none of this was your fault. Maggie and you didn’t work out because you didn’t want the same things, that happens all the time, look at James and Lena or me and Mon-El. You can’t hold on your shoulders everyone’s problems or issues and I’m sorry that I pushed you into my issues with Lena, I would be more careful in the future. You are my sister not my therapist or my lawyer.” Said Kara with softness in her voice. “I love you, Alex. More than anyone in the world and whoever think you are not worth their attention or love is dumb and they are the one who isn’t worth your love or attention.”

“Kara, you don’t understand. I… I don’t know it happened. One day, I was afraid of her, afraid of her power or how she could hurt you or our family and the second after I’m full of envy or jealousy over a picture on social media. I thought we had something but I probably read it wrong.”

“Are you talking about Sam? She could offer you everything you dreamed of but…”

“No, Kara. I’m talking about Lena. After everything that happened between you, Lex double death and Eve situation. We got close, she had no one else. I didn’t want to mess up with your relationship or your issues but she is family, I couldn’t let her down when everyone was.”

“You’re in love with Lena?” Asked Kara with shocked.

“In love, I don’t know. But I know I like her… A lot. I know I shouldn’t be, she is your best friend but I can’t help it, she is tough and brave and so brilliant. Her mind and smile got me in a week.”

“You are both two souls and heart hard to tame. She let you in and you let her got you. Don’t let doubts destroy everything. Talk to her, put all your cards on the table instead of destroying yourself in secret.”

 

            Alex looked at her watch and realised that she was late for the airport. She promised Lena, she would be there to pick her up and she wouldn’t be able to make it even if she was going over the speed limits. Kara stopped her.

 

“I went because Lena sent me a worried text. You didn’t answer her last messages and she needed to know if you would be there to pick her up.”

“So you knew that…”

“I know that my sister does not drive all across the town to just pick up someone, if that someone isn’t worth it. I sent a message to Pi’drim. Eve sent a driver with an excuse note, to explain that you got stuck at work for an emergency and with your hand, you couldn’t have driven, anyway.”

 

            Alex accepted to be seen by the Doctor Hamilton who put her injured hand in a cast. Kara was waiting with her trying to change her mind while her cast was drying under the UV lamps.

 

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Probably rushed into town, knocked at her door and improvised as always.”

“I love you, Alex. A lot, but, sometimes you can be really a bad romantic person. We are talking about Lena Luthor not some kind of girl you’ve hooked with, drunk in a bar.”

“It happened once!”

“Not the point. Her favourite flowers?” Added Kara determined to open her sister's eyes.

“Plumeria even if in secret she adores Gardenia. She doesn’t say it because it is very hard to find in National City and in the US in general.”

“Favourite food?”

“Fancy food? French Cuisine without a doubt. Secret food? Probably Belly Burgers.

“Favourite colour?”

“Green! Like her eyes.”

“Wrong, red like your favourite shirt.” Added Kara without thinking. “Oops, I shouldn’t have to say that.”

“Kara? What do you… Wait, you know about the riddle?”

“Of course, I know. I was there! I saw how she looked at you that day. It was like the world around disappeared and when you left, she asked me a thousand questions about you and your work. When Maggie happened, she just stopped and I thought she moved on. Until I saw the envelope on your desk the other day.”

“Why you didn’t say anything?”

“It wasn’t my story to tell.” Shyly smiled Kara proud to have been able to keep a secret that long. “But now, I’m here to help you but I warn you. You screw up, I kick your ass into space.”

“Kara! Language!”

“I’m serious, Alexandra!”

“Message received and heard.” Said Alex with a big smile. “I’ll woo her like a queen and treat her like the greatest empress of the galaxy.”

“Don’t do too much, she likes it simple in the end.”

 

            It took Alex two hours to finally get home and get ready for her talk with Lena. When she got out from her bathroom ready for her new mission, she found a bouquet of gardenia on the table with a note written by Kara.

 

**_My “good luck” gift for you to her. I’m so proud of you. Kara xoxo._ **

 

            Alex smiled. She took the flowers and went down to hail a taxi. She stopped on the way to buy some Belly Burgers and Lena’s favourite wine, red of course. It took her twenty minutes and thirty-five seconds to reach her destination. She paid the taxi, giving him a good tip before reaching Lena’s fortress. She was happy to have befriended the doorman who was letting her going up without warning Lena. He didn’t want to reveal the surprise.

            When she arrived in front of the door, she realised that both of her hands were taken. Her head was already injured so she opted for her elbow to ring the bell. She heard movement as soon as she pushed the button. When the door opened, Alex almost dropped everything.

            Lena was wearing one of her classy and expensive black V-neck cashmere sweater over black jeans. Her hair was naturally waving over her shoulders, not sophisticated bun or ponytail. And she was barefoot. It was the first time since she knew Lena that she had seen the young woman barefoot and make-up free.

 

“You look beautiful. Eum! Sorry. Did I arrive at the wrong time? I should have called first. Of course, you need to rest. You had a long week and I selfishly thought that I could barge in your life like this.”

“Come in.” Said Lena pulling her inside by the arm before closing the door. “Kara and Pi’drim told me you were stuck at work. I didn’t think you would come.”

“I wanted to be honest with you because I know how much you hate when people are lying to you or hiding things to you.”

“So you came?”

“Yes. That’s for you? Flowers because I know you love them.” Said Alex with a shy smile. “I brought food and wine because I didn’t know if you had dinner and shoot! I forgot the ice cream. How could I forget the ice cream? I…”

“It’s perfect Alex, sit down. I’ll put the flowers in a vase.” Said Lena before kissing Alex on the cheek.

 

            Alex sat on the couch, putting the bottle of wine on the table and looking at Lena taking care of the flowers and the food. The younger woman seemed to be happy and smiling and Alex couldn’t help feeling jealous. She tried to open the bottle of wine with her own opener but with her injured hand, it was, suddenly, an impossible mission.

 

“I thought you promised to not injure yourself again.” Whispered Lena while setting up the food on the coffee table.

“I tried but I got upset and envious and I lost control.” Said Alex honestly.

“That had the merit, to be honest.”

“I want to be honest with you, Lena. No secret, no omission. An open book.”

“I love books.” Said Lena trying to lighten the situation. “What is torturing you, Director Danvers? Is it that riddle?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“I thought we had something going on and then I thought I screwed up with the “girlfriend” thing at your office and then you send me the riddle so I thought we were good and I finally got jealous of what you had with Sam and I felt so envious of these pictures on Instagram that I needed to punch something and ended up breaking my hand.”

“I saw your comment. You haven’t seen my reply, then?”

 

            Lena worked on her phone for a few minutes before giving the phone to Alex. It was opened on Sam Instagram profile. Alex read all of the comments, some were nice, others were really mean and it pained her but she finally arrived at hers.

 

**Alx_Gay_Danvers: _It’s good to see both of your smiles. You deserve to be loved._**

            **Sam_CFO_SoccerMum:** **_You deserved to be loved too, dear Alex, see you tonight. I miss you. Your L._**

 

“I don’t understand. You and Sam. Red is your colour.”

“Sam was talking about our lipsticks.”

“So the riddle has nothing to do with Sam and how she came back to National City?”

“No. She came back because I needed someone to take over L-Corp while I was trying to show you, that I cared about the Danvers sisters by buying CatCo.”

“I know you bought CatCo for Kara. No one is blind about it but…”

“No. I bought it for you.”

“Me? How?” Asked Alex lost completely.

“I know it was two years ago but I was, I’m probably still is for you, but I was just a kid who was searching for your approval and trust. Kara is everything to you. Maggie had arrested me already and my mother tried to make me passed for the bad guy. I needed you to see me as Lena and not as a bad guy Luthor like any other person in my family.”

“But Kara…”

“She knows it. She always had known. I adore her as a friend and a sister.”

 

            Alex didn’t know what to say. She was terrified to misunderstand the situation or talk once again. She searched in her pocket and retrieved the now crumpled paper that Lena sent to her. She gave it to the younger Luthor with a shy and uncertain smile. For the first time in a long time, she was absolutely not sure about her hypothesis.

 

“I’ve got the beginning but… I still don’t get the meaning.”

“Tell me. Tell me how you get it.”

“In fact, it’s a kid on the bus who put me I think on the right track. My car got destroyed during a mission and I had to take the bus, this little T.J asked me if I was learning to write the date like him. So I made some researched and when I saw the date on the newspaper screenshot you gave me, I made the link. So I got the 7th of November 2016 but I still don’t get the two last letters.”

“Alex Danvers.” Said Lena with a big proud smile.

“Yeah, that’s my name but…” Alex stopped her thought, she suddenly made the link. “Oh! No… I’m so dumb sometimes.”

“Just not seeing the obvious.”

“A.D. like my initial but why?”

“Because I can’t help having a thought for you, every day since we’ve met.” Explained Lena with shyness. “And every time I’m tapping my password, I can’t help smiling, thinking about this amazing woman who saved my life more than once and that I’ve met at my best friend’s apartment.”

“It’s not the first time, we’ve met. We’ve met before and I’m pretty sure I wasn’t wearing a red shirt at work, so…”

“I know but it’s the first time, I knew your name. I was jealous when I saw Kara hugging you and then you introduce yourself and I just felt my heart exploded and butterflies getting free from their cage in my stomach. And you were right, the first time we’ve met, you were wearing a khaki shirt and a black army jacket.”

“You remember?”

“I remember any moment with you.”

“Why me?” Asked Alex surprised.

“You make me feel safe and brave. You are kind and generous, your heart and soul are so beautiful and you are so passionate on everything in your life and even if I know you are just seeing me as your baby sister’s best friend, I could really kiss you right now.”

 

            Alex stopped her by putting her index finger on her lips. She would have loved to kiss her, right here, right now but she wanted to do it right for once and not messing the things up by not following the book. She smiled at Lena and kissed her softly on the cheek.

 

“You are not my baby sister’s best friend or the baby sister of some evil terrible villain. You are not a Luthor or the CEO of some multi-billionaire corporation. You are a kind, tough, brave and brilliant woman that I would love to know and protect. So, tonight, we will enjoy our food and maybe watch a movie and tomorrow, I’ll take you on a date, if you want me to and only if you want me to. If the date goes well, then you would kiss me.”

“And you want me to not kiss you? After all of these words?”

“Does that mean you would go on a date with me? Tomorrow?” Asked Alex still worried about the obvious answer.

“On one condition.”

“Anything. I’m listening.”

“Nothing fancy or classy and I’m in.” Whispered Lena into Alex’s ear before hugging her with all of her emotions and feelings.

“Ditto.”

 

            They hugged like this for a couple of minutes before Lena’s getting up to reheat their food. Tonight, had been emotional and Lena decided to go with Alex’s second favourite movie, she secretly had already seen it but she wanted to see and hear Alex warning her about what would or could happen. She had a thing for Director Danvers, who wouldn’t love a tough and badass woman brave enough to run into hell to save you and your family but she knew deep down that it was for the soft and homy Alex Danvers that she will – was – falling hard.

            Only time and patience could tell us how their story would go but until then, passion and softness were in the air and nothing or no one could ever reach them or try to taint their feelings for each other, Supergirl was watching on it.

**_Love isn’t big and flashy, Love is in the details right under your eyes._ **

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end... But We can start again... A little bit later...
> 
> If you want more, don't hesitate to let me know with a comment or two. Don't hold yourself to leave a kudos. (I love them as much as Kara loves Potstickers!)
> 
> I hope to see you soon, somewhere,  
> Until next time,  
> T x.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Don't hesitate to leave your opinion and feelings in the comments and leave a kudos if you've liked it.
> 
> Do you want more? (Still two chapters...) More stories even after the two chapters?  
> I'm all yours.
> 
> Until next time,  
> With all my love,  
> T x


End file.
